


We are none but fools here

by SweeToxic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hanahaki AU, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Unrequited Love, non-au, the author also doesn't know how to tag shit, the author is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeToxic/pseuds/SweeToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jihoon had been smarter, he would agree to what Soonyoung said. He would go and get the flower blooming in his heart removed, it was no longer a shame to suffer from the disease, plenty of people undergo the procedure every day. Alas love has the tendency to turn people into fools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are none but fools here

Jihoon didn't miss the irony of the situation. His best friend had called him a stubborn fool for it. "A stubborn, lovesick fool with no sense of self-preservation" had been Soonyoung's exact words and he couldn't deny the truth behind them. 

A fool, that's what he is, clinging onto the faint hope that Seungcheol would one day return his feelings and he would finally stop spewing those incandescent petals. But alas, life is rarely that forgiving as it seems that. In fact, Seungcheol himself was suffering from the same predicament as he was, coughing up bright pink roses due to his unrequited love. Jihoon didn’t fail to see the irony of the situation. He wonders if there is some entity up above who are laughing at the tragic hilarity that is his life. To whom he had fallen for, Seungcheol hadn't told Jihoon; in fact, the small boy had only found out when he caught sight of a poorly hidden Seungcheol kneeling in front of the toilet; bloodied roses falling from his lips. However, he did have a few suspicions of who the mysterious love could be, having caught glimpses of the doe eyed man staring longingly at Jisoo and Jeonghan as they cuddle on the couch after a long day of practice. 

Personally, he thinks he is luckier than the other, if he can't have Seungcheol's love, he at least has his body, even if it is in the form of a quick fuck every now and then, no strings attached. Friends with benefits, that’s what they had agreed to be. When they first started sleeping together, Jihoon had naively hoped that with enough time, the other could eventually forget about Jeonghan and learn to love him. Said hope is now replaced with the heartbreaking knowledge that Seungcheol's heart will never belong to him, that he can never take the place of the angelic looking man in Seungcheol's mind.

"Where are you going?" the taller asked as he tried to catch his breath after a particularly rough round of sex. He could barely sit up himself and yet Jihoon had already gotten to the door, almost fully dress. How the smaller is managing to even stand up, let alone walk, is a mystery to him. However, it is evident that their... session haven't left Jihoon unscathed; Seungcheol could see the purple bruises on his waist, crimson bite marks on his neck, and the limp in his stride. Sex with Seungcheol was always like that, quick and rough, nothing like the slow love making the smaller would so desire. He often wonders what it would be like to have Seungcheol make love to him. Would he take his time with foreplay? Litter his soft skin with equally soft kisses? Would he be slow and teasing, edging Jihoon towards orgasm or would he torture Jihoon with hard and deep thrust driving Jihoon over the brink of sanity as he comes? Jihoon now know that these question are ones he will never know the answer to but he can’t help but continue wondering about it. 

With a low voice, Jihoon responded with a quiet "To the studio, I have to finish the song." It wasn't that Jihoon didn't want to stay, or that Seungcheol doesn't like him staying. In fact, there were moments when they would just lay together, not minding the stickiness and heat of bare skin against bare skin. In those moments, Jihoon wondered if his feelings are finally returned, and that this is what it feels like to be loved and cared for, only to be proven wrong by the white petals traveling up his throat, burning him from the inside. 

As like it is doing, at this moment. Oh how he wishes that he was able to stay and cuddle with the person of his affection but alas, he could feel the, now familiar, sensation of the flowers blooming deep within him, and within moments, he will soon feel himself choke on them. Jihoon doesn't need, or want, Seungcheol to see him like this. Although, he does have an inkling of suspicion that the leader already knows of his sickness. He wonders if Seungcheol knows that he is the cause of the damned flower to flourish in his lung or that he thinks that Jihoon is like him. That their sleeping together is his attempt to pretend that Seungcheol was someone else as he is doing with Jihoon.

With a sigh, Seungcheol simply laid back and let the smaller leave, without so much of a protest on his lips. He could also ask the smaller what is wrong later. He wasn’t an idiot, him and Jihoon used to be, and he hope that they still are, the best of friends, relying on each other to provide a comforting shoulder when things are getting tough. Little did he know, this would be the last time he would see the retreating figure of the younger for Jihoon was later found dead in his studio, a pure white chrysanthemum blooming on his blood stained lips. 

It was Dino who found the cold body that once was Lee Jihoon, genius composer of Seventeen, slumped over his precious producing system. However, it was Soonyoung who closed Jihoon’s still open eyes. The eyes that used to hold so much light and joy, eyes which is now void of any sign that it once held life. 

They were all devastated by the loss of one. Seventeen isn’t Seventeen without one of its member. Jihoon was more than just a coworker for the boys, he was a friend, a brother. Without him, the group slowly fell apart. Those who knew of his disease blamed themselves for hot making him seek help sooner, those who didn’t blamed themselves for not noticing. Some of the more observant members had an inkling of who the person whom had planted the seed of love in Jihoon’s heart, it was more than obvious when they looked back on how Jihoon would treat the puppy-like leader. However, they didn’t blame the eldest for it, it wasn’t his choice to make Jihoon fall for him, nor was it Jihoon’s fault for falling for him, the heart tends to do what it wants. He was a fool for not getting rid of the feeling but isn’t that what love makes people do? Turn them into obstinate fools and toy with their heart and brain. 

Seungcheol never did find out who it was that caused his beloved bandmate to suffer so, as he soon also succumbed to the flower that was growing from his own unrequited love. Seungcheol was no less of fool than Jihoon was.


End file.
